


Let me bathe you in my love

by De_Mimsy



Series: Victuuriweek 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Day 2, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Prompt: Pair, Smut, They are so in love, Vanilla, VictUuri, handjobs, literal bathing in love, morning make out session, post-Season 1, presents and surprises, valentines day, victor the romantic, victuuriweek 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Attention: You can easily skip the smut and only read the sappy fluff instead.Victor and Yuuri live in Saint Petersburg and train for the upcoming World Championships. With their tight schedules they don't have as much time for each other, but that didn't keep Victor from secretly planning a Valentines Day surprise for Yuuri. It's their first Valentines together - and Victor absolutely has to make it a memorable one.Chapter 1: Soft morning and smutChapter 2: tooth-rotting fluffEdit 20.05.18: Corrected grammar and explicit smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> so I'm late for day two, oops. Intentionally I didn't plan to write the smut, but I held no power over them, apparently. I'm posting this in 2 chapters, so if you wish to skip the smut: Read chapter 1 until the smut is about to start, then go to chapter 2 and read on~  
> Enjoy! And again, if you do enjoy it: Your Kudos/comments/reblogs/likes/... really are appreciated =)  
> xo Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I commissioned the very talented [Hana-Tox](https://twitter.com/hana_tox) to draw the NSFW scene from the first chapter and [you can find it here](https://twitter.com/hana_tox/status/1025437014454296576).  
> I really, really love how it turned out, it's just like I imagined it and looking at it makes me cry happy tears ❤️❤️❤️

Victor let out a contented sigh as he snuggled up to Yuuri, relishing in the cosy warmth of their bed, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and soft hair. As usual he'd woken up a few minutes before their alarm was supposed to go off, giving him those precious, peaceful moments. Smiling to himself, he thought of his secret plans for today. Surly Yuuri would love his surprise; after all he'd started planning this evening a few weeks ago - maybe obsessing about it a bit too much - but he needed everything to be perfect. Today was their first Valentines together and he would make it a memorable one.

Thinking about his plans made him stir and look at the clock again. Did he really plan for everything? Did he organise everything? Bought everything? He couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his stomach that he might have forgotten something… Biting his lips, he thought about calling Chris – _again_. 

Until now, Chris had patiently helped him with making decisions, had tried to answer his questions and to calm him, repeatedly telling him that Yuuri would love anything he’d choose to plan for today, that Yuuri really wasn’t demanding and would probably just want to spend the day together. If anything, Chris had said, it was Victor’s perfectionism that made him worry that much. And as he remembered those words, he realised that he was doing it again. Half amused and half annoyed with himself, he decided to keep his worries for later and to use this morning for better things instead. 

Having made up his mind, he reached over to turn the alarm off and carefully turned Yuuri towards him, cradled his head in his right hand and leaned in to kiss him awake. His lips caressed Yuuri's slightly open ones in a chaste kiss, before gently pressing down, sucking on his lower lip. Yuuri made a muffled noise, stirring and sleepily blinking up at him.  
“Good morning, my love,” Victor smiled. 

“Hnnn... 's too early,” Yuuri murmured and turned to Victor to bury his head in his chest. 

“How can it be too early to kiss me? Yuuri I'm offended.” The words and the sound of his mockingly hurt voice brought its desired effect: Yuuri leaned back to blink at him again, frowning. 

“But... 's still dark...”

“No reason not to kiss me!” Victor grinned, before he took Yuuri’s face in both hands and playfully began to shower it with a variety of kisses: Soft, chaste ones, quick pecks, slow and gentle caresses, making Yuuri squirm and giggle.  
“Are,” a gentle kiss to his forehead, “you,” barely-there kisses along his temple, “awake,” slowly mouthing down his cheekbone, “yet?” He stopped just over Yuuri’s lips and waited for his reaction. Yuuri smiled and closed in to kiss him, his lips slow and so gentle it made Victor’s heart ache.

“Yes,” he whispered against Victor’s lips, sliding his tongue over them, prying them open to deepen the kiss. Victor moaned and half rolled on top of Yuuri, eagerly kissing him back, running his hand over Yuuri’s side and felt Yuuri’s hands on his back, pulling him closer, running them up and down, holding him close. 

“Vitya...” Yuuri rolled his hips up against him, making Victor shiver and press back. Their slow, revelling kiss became heated, lips dragging and sucking, tongues chasing and teasing, their hips rutting against the other, seeking friction. Their hands exploring and pulling the other closer in a desperate attempt to have nothing between them.

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, breaking for air. 

He pressed their foreheads together, but kept his hips moving. “Yuuri...” he moaned against Yuuri’s temple, dragging his lips along. His hot breath made Yuuri tremble and turn his head to give Victor better access to his neck, keening as he felt Victor run his tongue over his earlobe, nibble with his teeth and suck between his lips. He pulled Victor impossibly closer when Victor let his lips wander down his neck to suck on his pulse point.

“Hah,” Yuuri gasped, before he rolled them over in one quick movement and pressed Victor into the mattress, shifting until their erections were touching, and immediately started grinding down again, picking up in tempo. Victor bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt his body tremble and crave for more: he needed to taste him, to smell him, to feel Yuuri’s skin against his own, to feel nothing but Yuuri. 

Arching up he reclaimed Yuuri’s lips, sucking hard. His grip tightened in Yuuri’s hair and he pulled him down, rolling his hips just as Yuuri did. Between their chasing lips he ran his tongue along Yuuri’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss, panting and pulling on Yuuri’s lower lip.  
“Victor, wait, let me...take my clothes off”, rasped Yuuri and Victor let go of him immediately, but sneaked his hands under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, caressing his belly and waist, smiling up at him through lidded eyes and rolled his hips deliberately.

With a gasp Yuuri got rid of his shirt, tossing it aside, but stopped when he saw Victor looking him up and down, licking his lips, biting them as they slowly formed a hungry smile.  
“Mine as well?”  
Yuuri only answered with a huff, before leaning down to claim Victors lips, sucking hard and demanding on his lower lip, kissing him deeply and making Victor melt. 

Moaning and rolling his hips, Victor tucked at Yuuri's waistband and began to pull his fiancé’s pants down. Yuuri shifted to helped him, before undressing Victor as well and leaning over to get the lube out of Victor’s bedside drawer.  
Not wanting to loose their close contact, Victor sat up and ran his hands over Yuuri’s sides and back, holding him close, kissing a trail over Yuuri’s shoulder and down to his chest, to tease his nipples, drawing an impatient groan from Yuuri. When he heard the pop of the lube bottle being opened, he glanced up. 

“Have I told you yet, how beautiful," he stopped to kiss and suck along Yuuri’s neck, “and unbelievable sexy you are, my Yuuri?” 

Yuuri chuckled and smirked down at Victor. Sitting back down in Victor’s lap, slowly rutting against him and mouthing over the side of Victor’s ear to whisper: “Mhm... one or two times maybe...” 

As Victor shivered in response, he felt Yuuri’s knowing smile against his ear.  
“Yuuri”, he sighed and put his hands on Yuuri’s ass to pull him closer, to hold him in place. 

“I need to... to feel closer to you,” his breath hitched as he felt Yuuri’s shaft against his belly and pressing up against his own cock, the drop of Yuuri’s precum smearing over his skin. The musky and salty smell of their arousal filling the air, making him dizzy.  
Answering Victor’s plea, he placed his left hand on the nape of Victor’s neck, tucking on his hair and meeting Victor’s lips in a deep, slow kiss. The coldness of the lube made Victor jerk as Yuuri’s hand wrapped itself around him, spreading the lube with barely-there pressure, never stopping his kisses, his hand travelling with deliberate and teasing movements. Tightening his grip on Yuuri’s ass with one hand, he blindly grabbed for the lube with the other. Having had enough of Yuuri’s teasing he got a drop on his thump and dragged it over the head of Yuuri’s cock, circling it gently, then wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s penis with more pressure, making Yuuri shiver and throw his head back with a long moan. They stroked and caressed each other, filled the air with their gasps between kisses and muttered praises. 

“Victor… the last time… you were topping me – the way you pressed me up against the wall, how good it felt to be filled by you, to be this close… I wished we could do that now.” Yuuri stopped to look Victor in the eyes and wrapped his hands around both of them, tightened his hold before he stroked them, adding a twist now and then and Victor could only fall back on his elbows, throw his head back, losing himself in it.

The feeling of Yuuri’s silken skin against his own, their cocks wet and pressed against each other, the slick sounds, the salt on his lips, he rolled his hips with Yuuri’s movements, moaning with the delicious drag it created.  
“Yuuri…” he blinked his eyes open, only to be treated to the picture of Yuuri stroking them and panting, sweat drops rolling down his temple and looking right back at him, his gaze dark, filled with his lust.  
“Oh fuck,” he clutched the sheets, desperate to hold on a bit longer.  
“Yuuri... I want... no I need... together...” he choked out.

“Hmmm... hold on a bit longer for me, can you do that?” 

Victor nodded weakly, pulling away to look at Yuuri and wrapped his own hand around the base of himself, pressing down, watching Yuuri's expression closely, as his love worked himself closer to the edge. He sat up and leaned in to kiss, nibble and suck on Yuuri’s sensitive spots on his neck, murmuring praises along the way and stroking himself slowly, relishing in the sounds Yuuri made. When Yuuri wrapped his hands around both of them again, Victor let go of himself, embraced Yuuri closer and leaned in to kiss him. Chasing their pleasure together, their movements became frantic, their kisses urgent and messy.

“Yuuri... my Yuuri," Victor moaned, ecstatic like a prayer. 

“Hnn... Vitya," Yuuri groaned, getting louder and Victor let go, lost himself in the pleasure, in the feeling of Yuuri, as his vision went white, moaning and body shuddering all over. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried out and let go too, his semen spurting over his hands, joining Victor’s.

Pressing their foreheads together, they panted as they slowly came down from their height, Yuuri’s chaste caresses slowly coming to a halt.  
“I love you so, so much," Victor whispered.  
“Love you too, Vitya," Yuuri smiled back and leaned in for a slow and loving kiss. 

When they parted Victor sighed: “I wish we could stay in bed all day, but we have to clean up an get ready, or Yakov'll have our heads, with Worlds so close...”  
Contrary to his words, Victor only embraced Yuuri closer, tugging his head into the slope of Yuuri’s neck.

“Mhm... I guess you're right...” 

A few, endless-seeming moments passed with them holding each other close and savouring the afterglow, relishing in their closeness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff; romantic Victor; sappy dorks.  
> Rating for this chapter: Teen and Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so this took far longer than planned or anticipated. And it's basically pure, sappy fluff, which I personally was in need of. I hope I managed to keep it interesting and pleasing to read. May contain errors, since it's not really edited and I'm sleep deprived again. Enjoy it anyway, leave a Kudos/comment/... if you liked it, it really makes me happy when you do.  
> xo, Emma

“I'm getting breakfast ready and pack our lunch,” Victor said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
“Thanks, I'll only take a moment longer,” Yuuri called after him.

When he walked into the living room, Makkachin jumped down from the couch to greet him, tail waggling. 

“Good morning, Makka. Did you have a good night?” At his question Makka nuzzled her nose into Victor’s hand and enjoyed getting her head scratched in return. Her soulful eyes blinked up at Victor, waiting expectantly.  
“All right, all right. I know you're hungry, come on," Victor chuckled and led Makka over to the open kitchen. Makka barked and followed to sit down next to her bowl, waiting obediently.  
“Such a well behaved darling,” Victor cooed as he filled Makka’s bowl with fresh food and proceeded to pat her on the head. 

He quickly ran through their morning routine of warming their overnight oats, cutting fresh fruit, making tea and preparing their packed lunches. Yuuri appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, nuzzling his face in Victor’s neck. 

“Had a nice, restful night, my Yuuri?” 

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed and asked: “Do you need help preparing the lunch?”

“No, but I think the tea is ready and you could put the fruits on top of the oatmeals...”

Yuuri let go of him to prepare the rest of the breakfast, before speaking again. “Thanks for waking me, I really prefer to be kissed awake by you than waking up to our alarm.”

“Sure, that's what I thought,” Victor smiled back, put their lunches in boxes and went on to make their protein shakes to-go. 

“About training today: did I tell you about my sponsoring appointment this afternoon?”

Yuuri frowned as he thought back. “I think you mentioned something...” 

“Alright. So about your training schedule today: Yakov insisted to supervise me today, because of the approaching World Championships, therefore I unfortunately cannot coach you for the full morning practice. I arranged some things and I hope you are okay with that, I made sure to give you some options. During my time with Yakov you can either join the skating technique drill, supervised by this new assisting coach. Mila says it really helps her. Lilia would welcome you too, so you could attend her and Yura's ballet class. Lastly you could do extended conditioning and strengthening in the gym. I'm free to coach you from 11am until 1pm, then we can eat lunch together. After lunch there's open practice for all and Yakov was so kind to offer you my regular time slot with him. And I really would encourage you to take this chance. How does that sound to you?” 

“That... uh... are quite some good options to choose from. This is not an easy decision,” Yuuri laughed as he set the table for their breakfast. 

“Well you still have a bit until you need to know, after all we haven't walked Makka yet,” Victor said as he sat down.

“Hmm, true. What about this evening? Any scheduled practices? And will you be back for dinner?” 

“Oh, I left your evening training slot free and I will be back for dinner. I'll possibly be here before you come home in the late afternoon. I hoped to spend the evening with you, cooking something together and relax a bit...” he gently smiled at Yuuri, who seemed to be conflicted over something. 

“Don't you think... I mean... your practice is cut short. With Worlds coming, shouldn't you... use the evening practice time to make up for it?”  
Victor’s face fell just by thinking of it. 

“Yuuri... the only thing that's really cut short is our quality time. Please don't stress about it, those three hours more won't make a difference for me. And if it makes you feel better: I'm making up for it tomorrow, it's all discussed with Yakov. However, spending my evening with you will make a huge difference to me. And I think we both need it.” 

A slight blush dusted Yuuri’s cheeks and he nodded, seemingly more at ease with the whole idea. Victor released a relieved breath and stood up to put their bowls away.  
“Let's go and walk Makka, then.” 

 

The rest of the morning went by uneventful. Yakov knew no mercy, Yuuri tried the skating technique drill lesson with Mila and together they worked on Yuuri's programs, perfecting them further. Quite content with himself, Victor left after lunch to start on the preparations for later. Of course he didn't meet a sponsor, but Yakov didn't need to know that. 

On his way home, he went through his to-do list on his phone:  
\- pick up roses  
\- get groceries  
\- pick up massage oil and muscle relaxing bath  
\- freshen up  
\- prepare meal as far as possible  
\- tidy up and clean  
\- decorate  
\- walk Makka  
\- Set the table  
\- Candles!  
\- Set music up  
\- prepare envelope and gift card  
\- call Chris again.

 

He decided to start with calling Chris and hit call on his Facetime. Chris answered after several rings.

“Bon jour mon ami, ça va?”

“Hi Chris! Happy Birthday and a wonderful new year. I hope you’re having a nice day so far. And I'm fine.”

“Merci beaucoup, chéri. My day was good so far, but you know how it is when you have your Birthday during the season...” 

“Don’t tell me about it… So about today," upon hearing Chris chuckle he stopped and frowned. “What? What's so funny?”

“Oh Victor you're such a dork. What is it this time?” Chris still sounded far too amused.

“I'm just... I guess I'm doubting whether I'm doing enough, you know? I'm still wondering if I should've booked a reservation at this 5-star restaurant instead. And what if he doesn't like my present? Is one present even enough? Also, the flower arrangement I ordered only has two roses...” 

“Okay my friend, listen. I know you're still new to this whole serious relationship business, but believe me when I tell you: you are doing enough. Actually you're doing more than that. What was the plan again? Romantically decorate your flat with candles and rose petals, set a romantic mood in the bathroom, await him naked in the prepared bathtub and pamper him, then...?” 

“Then we'll cook and have our private candle-light-dinner. After that, I'm giving him my present. Depending on the mood we'll snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie, or I'll give him a massage, or...”

“Okay, we've been through this. Other people just give each other flowers and sweets, or go on a date, have dinner somewhere,... Really, you've put so much thought in this, I'm one hundred percent sure Yuuri's going to love it. We both know he's modest and would rather have a candle-light-dinner at home than one at said 5-star restaurant. The important part is that you spend time together and enjoy it. And for the present...” Chris went on and on, successfully reassuring Victor at last. 

“I know you want it to be perfect, but Victor, it _will_ be perfect with all the planning and preparation, please believe me.”  
Victor took a deep breath and smiled. Chris was right.

“But you know, just as a gentle reminder: I'll be very pissed if I'm not going to be your best man after this. Always standing by as your personal assistant in the matters of wooing Yuuri? Making me your best man in return is the least you can do!” 

“Duly noted, dear friend,” Victor chuckled.

“Good! Now, unfortunately I have to go back to practice. Stay calm, it'll be fine. Text me when your first ever Valentine was a success.” 

“Sure, have a good practice, and thanks again!”

“Bye, Victor.”

“Bye Bye~”

 

By the end of their call Victor was close to the flower shop where he commissioned the rose arrangement. He hoped it turned out the way he wanted to.  
The sound of chimes and the call of the young shop assistant greeted him upon entering.

“Be right there, a moment please!”

“Sure!” He called back and leaned against the counter. 

A few moments later, the shop assistant entered through the back-door. 

“Hello Miss, I'm here to pick up my commissioned arrangement and the reserved standard roses in deep read.” 

“Hello, welcome back again, I'm just going to get it for you.” 

“Thanks,” Victor replied, just as the young woman went back through the door where she came from a moment ago. 

When the door opened again, his eyes went wide. It was perfect. The colours were on point, the filling greens not too much, the organza ribbons matching the respective colours of the roses: blue and purple. Yuuri and Victor. 

“Wow! Amazing! Thank you!!!” He burst out, heart-shaped smile on his face.

“I'm glad you like it. Um... Mr. Nikiforov if I could be so bold and ask a favour of you...” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Would you... would you please pose for an Instagram picture with the arrangement? It would really mean a lot to us!” 

Giving her an easy smile he answered: “No problem, but please, don't share it until later this evening or tomorrow. After all those roses are a surprise for my lovely fiancé.” 

She was quick to assure him that she wouldn't want to spoil his surprise and went on to take some pictures. A few minutes later he exited the shop, the beautiful flowers carefully cradled in his arms. 

He hurried home to drop his gear and the roses off, before heading out again, this time with Makkachin in tow, to run the rest of his errands. 

 

The remaining afternoon flew by as he went through his to-do-list, until everything that was left from his list was the decorating part. Checking the time, he sent Yuuri a quick text, asking him to let him know when he'll be on his way home and turned back to the task at hand. Victor regarded the red roses with some regret – stripping them from their petals, just to strew them as decoration seemed like a waste, but the petals really were the only reason why he bought them. To ease is bad conscience he decided to at least take some pictures of them. 

When he was done with the roses, he went on to place the candles where he needed them. With decorations done as far as he could, he decided to take a last round through their apartment, double checking his preparations. 

The massage oil stood on his bedside drawer, fresh towels sat beside their bathtub, all of the needed cosmetics stood where he needed them, a lighter lay next to the floating candles he'd bought, the table was set, complete with candles and the rose arrangement, the veggies chopped, the meat marinated, his laptop was set up to his Hi-Fi, prepared playlist already open, everything was tidy and clean. There was nothing left to do now but to wait, so Victor lay down on their couch and called Makka to join and cuddle with him. Makkachin, of course, didn't need to be told twice. She hopped on top of Victor with a happy yip and started to shower him with doggy kisses. Laughing, Victor resigned himself to Makka’s affectionate kisses, nuzzling and cuddles.  
Not long after Makka had finally settled down, he got a message notification. Yuuri had just sent him a note, saying he was done but needed to pick something up and would be home in 30 minutes. He smiled and answered that he was home and waiting with a surprise. 

“Well Makka, seems like I have to get up again soon and prepare the bath and candles...” Makka just huffed in response.

“Yes, yes I know you don't appreciate that too much,” he shifted beneath Makka and managed to disentangle himself from his loyal ball of fluff, who looked at him pleadingly.

“Don't look at me like that now, we will all cuddle some more when Yuuri comes home, okay?” With that he ruffled one last time through Makka’s fur and stood up to change the lighting to something atmospheric fitting for the romantic occasion. He proceeded to prepare the bathwater, light the candles and lay a trail of rose petals from their entryway to the bathroom. Some of the petals he kept aside to form a heart on their bedsheets and another handful to spread over the bathwater. With the whole flat bathed in warm, dim light and the bathtub prepared, he shed his clothes and settled into the tub.

 

Just in time with the sound of the front door opening, Victor lit the last of the floating candles and scattered the last petals. 

He heard Makka bark excitedly, welcoming Yuuri back home and Yuuri greeting her with a stream of praises until he seemed to take in his surroundings and stopped talking. A moment later, he heard Yuuri call him with an unsure voice. 

“I'm here, my Yuuri, just follow the petals!” He called back, giddy to see Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri’s footsteps came closer, followed by Makkachin’s, until they reached the door. Carefully, Yuuri opened the door and stopped when he saw the scene before him. 

“Welcome back my love! Mind to join me?” Victor smiled his wide, heart-shaped smile and watched Yuuri closely. Yuuri stood there, still staring, but with a delicate blush painting his cheeks, until he finally nodded, eyes alight with happiness. 

“...but maybe you should keep Makka out, unless we want to share the tub with her...” Victor added as an afterthought. 

“Makka, come on, get out,” Yuuri said, opening the door wider, acting as if he was leaving again. Makka followed after him and a few moments later, Yuuri came back alone and closed the door behind himself. 

“I gave her a treat... I felt bad for locking her out,” Yuuri explained and smiled, as he quickly undressed to join Victor, who waited with open arms. 

Then, Yuuri climbed into the tub, making sure he didn’t drown the candles and settled against Victor, snuggling up to him. With a contented sigh, Victor brought his arms around Yuuri, pulling him in and stroking his arms and back. 

“I really looked forward to this, you know?” Victor said eventually, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“This is a beautiful surprise," Yuuri murmured against his skin, as he relaxed further. 

“Oh, the surprise doesn't end here... I wanted us to have a memorable first Valentines Day together," he admitted and after a pause whispered: “You know, this is the first Valentines I get to spend happily in love?”   
At this Yuuri went still in his arms and blinked up at him. 

“Really?”

“Yes”, he felt his cheeks heat up and found that he could barely look at Yuuri while answering him. When he did look back though, he saw Yuuri’s breathtaking smile and felt his hand on his cheek.

“I'm glad then,” Yuuri said, “that I get to be the first.” 

Stunned with the response and by Yuuri’s smile, Victor looked back in wonder, until Yuuri leaned in and his eyes fluttered shut. The first kiss in the bath was soft and full of love, followed by chaste brushes of lips against lips, long and deliberate ones turned to quick and playful pecks interrupted by their chuckles. Slowly their kisses turned lingering and tender again. Between breaking for air they softly murmured to each other, disappearing in their own little world.

Eventually the water cooled down, making the bath uncomfortable to stay in. 

“I think it's time to get out and take a quick shower. I could wash your hair again, if you want me to,” Victor offered with a warm smile.

Yuuri nodded and carefully stepped out of the tub again and into the shower, Victor following after him. 

Washing Yuuri’s hair was something Victor (not very secretly) loved to do. His love tended to have the most blissfully relaxed expression, revelling in the intimacy of it and Victor loved to see that expression, loved that he was the one responsible for it, the one Yuuri trusted enough to let go. It always made his heart swell without fail.  
Freshly showered and the bathwater rinsed off, they dried themselves off and put on comfortable clothes. 

“Are you hungry, Yuuri? I already prepared as much as possible, so we don't have to spend too much time on cooking.” 

“Somehow I'm getting the feeling that you didn't see any sponsors and just went home to prepare everything,” Yuuri grinned. 

“But sure, dinner sounds perfect, lets start -," but Yuuri's breath caught as he turned. Victor followed Yuuri's line of sight and figured he must've seen the rose arrangement on the table. He stepped up behind Yuuri and put his arms around him, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Do you like them?” He whispered in his ear, feeling Yuuri shudder. 

“They... they are so beautiful. Vitya, where did you get them?”

“A small but lovely flower shop, not far from here. I commissioned them, since purple and blue roses aren't exactly common...”

Yuuri turned in his arms, eyes suspiciously glistening.

“Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered, his voice shaking a bit as he hugged Victor tightly.

“I have something for you too... It's not... not as fancy, but it's a sort of tradition in Japan... wait here, I'll get it!”

A moment later, Yuuri came back with an artfully wrapped box and shyly handed it to him.  
“In Japan, women usually give out... well, you'll see in a moment what they give to men... on Valentines,” Yuuri blushed and waited for Victor to open the box. 

Regarding the box curiously, he set it down on the table to unwrap it. After some fiddling with the ribbons, Victor managed to open it and when he looked inside, he found an assortment of chocolates and pralines, along with a card. Taking a closer look at the card he stopped short. No, that couldn't be, could it?  
“Is that... no that... did you really? How?” He blinked up from the card, which spelled “Du Rhône Chocolatier”, along with opening hours and the contact information. 

“Yes, those are really from that Swiss Chocolatier. Chris said those were your favourites... and well, they have an online shop, too... You can even create your own recipe and let them specifically create the pralines for you!” Yuuri smiled again, blush still evident on his cheeks and Victor pulled him into a crushing hug. 

“Thank you so much, my Yuuri! Those are perfect!”

“I'm glad you think so.”

“Though I have to confess... I still have something for you," Victor said. 

“But Victor. You already did so much for today, you shouldn't give me more...”

“It's all right, it's actually something for the both of us,” Victor was quick to reply, letting go of Yuuri to get the envelope. 

Handing it to Yuuri, he looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to open it. Yuuri eyed it warily, before he looked back at Victor and opened it. Inside was a gift card, which read “private dancing lessons” and made Yuuri blink back at Victor in confusion.  
“Acquaintances of mine are World Class ballroom dancers. They would give us private ballroom lessons in our off-season. I...” He began to blush again, “I just really love dancing with you and I know you already learned a lot but I really wanted it to be something that we did together... more regularly. I miss dancing with you in that way...”  
This time, it was Yuuri who rushed to pull him in a crushing hug, refusing to let go and whispering against his neck.

“I love this idea, thank you so, so much Vitya. This is perfect!” 

Victor notably relaxed upon hearing Yuuri's response, glad that Chris stopped him at this point in his planning. 

“I hoped so,” he said and Yuuri leaned back to beam at him. Giving his Yuuri a quick peck to his lips, Victor continued: “So, what about dinner? Should we start to cook? You must be starving after that whole day of practice.”  
“Yes, let's start cooking, please.”

The rest of the evening they had the time to enjoy their quiet closeness and tender intimacy to the fullest. After their candlelight dinner they walked Makkachin and all three of them ended up cuddling on the couch, music playing in the background as they softly talked to each other, traded kisses and let the day come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need the French translations, let me know. I didn't add them yet since I thought they were pretty self explanatory. The Swiss Chocolatier is an actual, real life thing, complete with create your own chocolate. Here's their website: https://www.du-rhone.ch/  
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> [ **My YOI tumblr blog**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com) (mostly SFW)  
> [ **My NSFW Blog**](https://nsf-de-mimsy.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
